


Cuddles

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Like the Entire Thing is Cuddling, Lots of Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Chika invites You round to her house to work on some homework and the two get so into it that they don’t notice how tired they were before they had fallen asleep in each others arns. Eventually the two wake up and this is what happens.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for so long and I really wanted to finish it before Chika’s birthday ends on EN. I tried a slightly different style of writing for this one so I would love to hear your feedback. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy.

The first thing You notices when her eyes flutter open is something and warm wrapping itself around her body. She looks down to see a bright orange head of hair against her chest, an arm on her back and a pair of legs intertwined with her own.  _ How did we get like this? _ The girl in her arms shuffles a bit, nuzzling her head further into You’s chest.  _ She… really is cute when she is sleeping. _ You decides to just close her eyes and enjoy the sensation for a little while.

 

Or that’s what she thought, but as You looked down at the girl in her arms, she saw her eyes slowly  open, then shut to a squint as the light filled them. Slowly, she let out a small yawn as her eyes scanned the surrounding area. Finally, her eyes look back towards the person in her embrace, staring at her in confusion. “Y-You-chan?”

 

Slowly, memories of earlier started to filter their way back into You’s mind. She remembered how Chika had called her first thing in the morning, how she had asked her mother to bring her over, how the two of them had spent most of the morning working on a piece of homework and how, after having something to eat, they started to comment on how tired they felt. “I guess we fell asleep together.” She looks down at the girl in her arms.  _ She really is cute while she is like this.  _

 

“You-chan you’re too comfy, let’s just stay like this forever,” she nuzzles her head against You's chest. The orange glow of the sunset seems to peek its way through the window and cast its light over the two girls,softly illuminating the room. Looking down at her friend, You-chan’s was stunned by her beauty, as her soft face glowed with the faint sunlight.  _ She looks like an Angel _ .

 

Subconsciously, both girls let their eyelids slowly close, letting the sensation of their interwoven bodies rule their senses.

 

It wasn’t long  before You let her eyes open once again , only to find herself  gazing at crimson gems. Recognizing these gems, she attempts to avert her gaze, but her eyes refused to move, seemingly drawn to her eyes. It is only a few seconds before the two girls are completely lost in each other’s eyes.

 

It feels like hours pass as they keep staring into each other’s eyes. You feels her heart start to race a little.  _ I didn’t know she was this… beautiful.  _ As she thought this, her head started to move on its own. Her eyes slowly closed, her face slowly moving closer until their lips met.

 

As soon as You realized what she had done, she quickly attempted to pull away but,she hadn’t felt any resistance from Chika.  _ Did she… want this to happen? _ She quickly found out the answer to this though as the girl’s arms started tightening around You, pulling them even closer together.

 

After a short while, they broke apart, their eyes reopening at the same time. They are silent for a short while, continuing their gazing into each other’s eyes. Eventually, You decides to speak up. “I’m sorry… I don’t know wha-”

 

She is silenced by Chika’s lips on hers again, briefly this time, just a peck before she pulls away. “You are so silly You-chan… I was about to do the same.” She curls her body so that her head rests on You’s chest once again. “You don’t need to apologize because… I… I liked it.”

 

The position, made more intimate  by their kiss,  causes You to feel blood rushing to her cheeks, even more so when she hears what Chika says. She starts to run her fingers in circles along the small of the orange haired girl’s back. Right as she is about to say something else, her nervousness is interrupted by a small snore next to her. Looking down, she sees  that Chika’s eyes were closed and her breathing seemed a little heavier. A smile breaks on You’s face as she lets her eyes shut as her body drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed and please leave any feedback you have in the comments, I always reply to every single one I get. I am gonna try to keep this short so... Happy Birthday Chika!!!


End file.
